Street Fighter X Mortal Kombat (1996)
Street Fighter X Mortal Kombat is 1996 fighting crossover video game created by Capcom and Midway. Arcade was released in summer, 1996. Like Mortal Kombat, the game has fatalities.It is classic 5-button fighting. First 2 top are punch second 2 bottom are kick and middle is block. There are a lot of combinations. Each has own. When player defeated his rival, he must take Fatality. If both of opponents in match knocked out each other there is double K. O. Bonus games are "car-breaking", "metal barrel breaking","Test your mind" and "Test your Might". Gameplay mixes Street Fighter Alpha and Ultimate MK3. At begin, player must fight versus Street Fighter/Mortal Kombat Playable characters, but after that he must fight versus bosses of each franchise. In match before boss player must fight his rival of his franchise and his counterpart f other franchise. Performing fatalities is on counterpart. Playable characters and their origin, arena and country of arena Name Origin Arena Universe Actor Sub-bosses Adon Thailand, Earth Realm Chao Phraya river coast, Thailand Street Fighter Alan Noon Sagat and Reptile Akuma (Gouki in Japan and South Korea) Japan, Earth Realm Gokuenro island, Japan Street Fighter Ernie Reyes, Sr. Gen and Noob Saibot Balrog (Mike Bison in Japan and South Korea) USA, Earth Realm Las Vegas, USA Street Fighter Grand L. Bush Birdie and Kano Baraka Wastelands, Outworld Rome Junkyard, Italy Mortal Kombat Richard Divizio Shang Tsung and Vega Birdie Englang, Earth Realm London Subway, England Street Fighter Brian Glynn M. Bison and Shang Tsung Blanka Brazil, Earth Realm Amazon Jungle, Brazil Street Fighter Robert Mammone Balrog and Raiden Cammy England, Earth Realm Trafalgar square, England Street Fighter Kylie Minogue Vega and Mileena Charlie Nash (Nash in Japan and South Korea) USA, Earth Realm Frankfort Hangard, USA Street Fighter Jean-Claude Van Damme M. Bison and Stryker Chun-Li China, Earth Realm Beijing main street, China Street Fighter Ming Na Wen M. Bison and Sonya (Kitana in console versions) Cyrax RSA, Earth Realm Table Mount, RSA Mortal Kombat Sal Divita Sub Zero and Rolento Dan Hong Kong, Earth Realm Skyscraper top, Hong kong Street Fighter John Turk Sagat and Rain Dee Jay Jamaica, Earth Realm Montego Bay, Jamaica Street Fighter Miguel Nuñez, Jr M. Bison and Cyrax Dhalsim India, Earth Realm Taj Mahal, India Street Fighter Roshan Seth Zangief and Scorpion E. Honda Japan, Earth Realm Sensoji Temple Street Fighter Peter "Navi" Tuasosopo Sodom and Raiden Ermac Soul Chamber, Outworld Kahn's Soul Chamber, Rome, Italy Mortal Kombat John Turk Raiden and Guy Fei Long Hong Kong, Earth Realm Kowloon Park, Hong Kong, UK Street Fighter Kenya Sawada Vega and Johnny Cage Gen China, Earth Realm Shanghai, China Street Fighter Kenya Sawada Akuma and Shang Tsung Guile USA, Earth Realm 51 Base, USA Street Fighter Jean-Claude van Damme M. Bison and Jax Guy USA, Earth Realm Metro City, USA Street Fighter John Turk M. Bison and Sub-Zero Jade Edenia Egyptian Pyramides Mortal Kombat Becky Gable Kitana and Cammy Jax USA, Earth Realm Fort Knox, USA Mortal Kombat John Parrish Kano and Guile Johnny Cage USA, Earth Realm Hollywood, USA Mortal Kombat Jean-Claude van Damme Shang Tsung and Fei Long Kabal Japan, Earth Realm Tokyo Subway, Japan Mortal Kombat Richard Divizio Sonya and Sodom Kano Japan, Earth Realm Tokyo Bank, Japan Mortal Kombat Richard Divizio Sonya and Balrog Ken USA, Earth Realm Los Angeles Beach, USA Street Fighter Damian Chapa Ryu and Kung Lao Kitana Edenia Temple of Heaven, China Mortal Kombat Becky Gable Mileena and Chun-Li Kung Lao China, Earth Realm Bamboo thicket, China Mortal Kombat Antony Marquez Shang Tsung and Ken Liu Kang China, Earth Realm Shaolin Temple, China Mortal Kombat Eddie Wong Shang Tsung and Ryu M. Bison (Vega in Japan and South Korea) Earth Realm Amazon hidden base, Brazil Street Fighter Darko Tuscan (credited as Raul Julia) Ryu and Kano Mileena Outworld Shang Tsung's Lab, Rome, Italy Mortal Kombat Becky Gable Kitana and Cammy Night Wolf USA, Earth Realm Mojave Desert, USA Mortal Kombat Sal Divita Shang Tsung and T. Hawk Noob Saibot Nether Realm Tiber coast, night, Italy Mortal Kombat John Turk Sub-Zero and Akuma Raiden Japan, Earth Realm Kaminarimon, Japan Mortal Kombat Carlos Pesina Shang Tsung and Blanka Rain Edenia Rome Cemetery, Italy Mortal Kombat John Turk kitana and Dan Reptile Zaterra, Outworld Shang Tsung's Lab, Italy Mortal Kombat John Turk Kitana and Adon Rolento USA, Earth Realm New York, USA Street Fighter Ernie Reyes, Sr. Guy and Shang Tsung Rose Italy, Earth Realm Rome, Italy Street Fighter Kerri Hoskins M. Bison and Sindel Ryu Japan Earth Realm Suzaku Castle, Japan Street Fighter Byron Mann Akuma and Liu Kang Sagat Thailand, Earth Realm Wat Pho, Thailand Street Fighter Wes Study Ryu and Shang Tsung Sakura Japan, Earth Realm Setagaya, Tokyo Street Fighter Becky Gable Ryu and Jade Scorpion Japan, Earth Realm, now Netherrealm Hawaii volcano top, USA Mortal Kombat John Turk (Ed Boon-Get Over Here!! and Come Here!! ) Sub Zero and Dhalsim Shang Tsung China, Earth Realm Blue Portal, Italy Mortal Kombat John Turk Liu Kang and Sagat Sektor Earth Realm Shanghai, China Mortal Kombat Sal Divita Sub Zero and Rolento Sheeva Shokan, Outworld Rome Church, Italy Mortal Kombat Clay figure by John Tobias Sindel and Zangief Sindel Edenia Shao Kahn's throne room, Italy Mortal Kombat Lia Montelongo Shang Tsung and Rose Smoke Germany, Earth Realm Munchen, Germany Mortal Kombat Sal Divita Sub Zero and Rolento Sodom (Katana in USA and PAL Nintendo consoles releases) USA, Earth Realm Arizona Desert, USA Street Fighter Andrew Bryniarski Guy and Kabal Sonya USA, Earth Realm New York skyscraper top Mortal Kombat Kerri Hoskins Kano and Chun Li(Cammy in console version) Stryker USA, Earth Realm Los Angeles Slums Mortal Kombat Michel O'Brien Kano and Charlie Sub Zero China, Earth Realm Thibet, China Mortal Kombat John Turk Smoke and Guy Thunder Hawk Mexico, Earth Realm Tchitchen Itza, Mexico Street Fighter Gregg Rainwater M. Bison and Nightwolf Vega (Balrog in Japan and South Korea) Spain, Earth Realm Barcelona, Spain Street Fighter Jay Tavare Cammy and Baraka Zangief Russia, Earth Realm Moscow Steelworks, Russia Street Fighter Andrew Bryniarsky Guile ans Sheeva Plot After being defeated by brawlers, Shao Kahn came from the past for revenge. He conquered Italy. Rose gathered all people, who created squad against Shao Kahn. Meanwhile Raiden sent thunder message to the most of Street Fighter characters. From then on all Mortal Kombat heroes and Street Fighter characters fight againist Shao Kahn. Here are events before Street Fighter II and after Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. Ports Sega Saturn It is similar to Arcade, PS1 and PC. But there are no training mode, which is in last two versions. Here is a secret fatality- Megality (Rockality in Japan). It works only when Raiden defeated Street Fighter character in Tokyo. Raiden uses friendship combination an transforms his opponent into Mega Man. Playstation This version is copy of arcade. But here are settings. Nintendo 64 Due cartridge volume limitation, this version has 28 playable characters , instead 46. There is one fatality per character, that make game more boring than CD, PC and arcade versions. here graphic is better, than ones on SNES ,Genesis and 32X. SNES Like version on N64, there are 28 playable characters, but there is one secret boss- Akuma. Graphics are poorer, than on 32-64 bit systems and characters are slower. A lot of glitches. Genesis and 32X There are 24 playable characters. 32X pallete is richer, than Genesis' one. Characters are faster, than SNES' ones. Sound and pallete are poorer, than SNES' one. Game Boy Advance Version is similar on CD, but graphics and sound are same on SNES' ones. Windows 95 This Version is copy of Arcade. But here is setting menu when player can turn on/ off blood, fatality, sound and music and change brightness. Quotes "GET OVER HERE!"- Scorpion "COME HERE!"-Scorpion "TOASTY"-Dan Forden "FROSTY"-Dan Forden Special moves and fatalities Street Fighter X Mortal Kombat/special moves Soundtrack MK3 Menu Theme- (menu theme) Street Fighter Alpha character select theme- (character select theme) MK3 Character select theme- (choose your destiny) Street Fighter Alpha 2 Ryu Theme- (Ryu stage theme) Mortal Kombat movie Born in China- (Liu Kang stage theme) Street Fighter Alpha Ken Theme- (Ken stage theme) MK2 Living Forest Kung Lao Theme- (Kung Lao stage theme) Super Street Fighter 2 Fei Long Theme-(Fei Long stage theme) Mortal Kombat movie Prepare yourself- (Johnny Cage stage theme) Street Fighter Alpha 2 Chun Li Theme- (Chun Li stage theme) Trivia All characters, except Blanka, Reptile, Sheeva, robot ninjas and Motaro has red blood in Saturn, PS1, PC/Mac and N64 version. Blanka, Reptile, Sheeva and Motaro has purple blood and robots has black blood. Shang Tsung's second fatality is similar to Jason Voorhees' actions in "Friday, The 13th". During ROM limitions Category:Fighting Games Category:Mortal Kombat Games Category:Street Fighter Category:Arcade Games Category:SEGA Saturn Games Category:Playstation Games Category:SNES Games Category:SEGA Genesis Games Category:Nintendo 64 Games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Capcom Category:Konami Category:PlayStation Network Games Category:XBOX Live Games Category:Crossovers Category:SEGA 32X Games Category:PC/Mac Games